The play
by Demira Withers
Summary: Harry has been with Voldemort since he was still very young. This is a story about some their favorite pastime with each other. -Read the warnings inside-


**A silly little bunny got stuck in my head, and I guess it needed to be written down.**

**Written and finished (not good with finishing stories) for my dear friend Tash. Big hugs for you!**

**This little bunny is really kinda dark and smutty, slashy and Harry, while almost magical mature, is still a bit young. Oh ehm.. Yes. There is also some sort of torture, but it****'****s only with muggles, so that doesn't count. Right?**

**So, if you're still interested after these warnings. There is nothing left to say than. Enjoy! (I did :P)**

"What players will there be tonight?"

"Just wait and see, little Harry. Always so impatient," Voldemort let out a dark chuckle.

"I'm not little anymore! I'll be officially a magical adult next week!"

"Alright then, Harry. Why don't you pick the scene for tonight's play?"

"Really!? That's awesome!" Harry was enthusiastically hopping on his seat. He grabbed his wand and aiming it at the stage in front of them he transfigured the scenery. He looked from the corner of his eye at Voldemort, but then shrugged slightly before he made a bed appear in the middle of the stage.

Voldemort raised his hairless eyebrows at this and looked questioningly at Harry. "So.. You've reached that age as well. Are you sure you want me present for this play?"

"Why not? It's not like your my dad or something." At the furious look on Voldemort's face Harry quickly continued. "You did raise me of course! But not like a real father figure. You have always been more like a teacher to me."

Harry saw that the furious look morphed into one of contemplation. With that he dared to make the next joke. "So how about some sex-ed, sir?"

Before Voldemort could answer, eleven people and one baby, held by a masked person, came walking on stage. Five of them were bound and held by five people whom were wearing dark robes and bone white masks.

When they reached the middle of the stage the bound people were forced to their knees, and the others lowered their heads.

The first masked person looked up.

Voldemort waved his hand and said "proceed".

"Yes, my Lord. I have brought you a middle aged woman. She was working in what the muggles call a 'circus'. She can move and bend like elastic. She danced with snakes as an act."

"Interesting.." Voldemort replied while giving an encouraging wave of his hand.

The second masked person started talking with a female voice. "I have brought you a very naughty boy, my Lord. He was trying to pickpocket me while I was looking for the right muggle for your play."

All six masked people made a similar report about the muggles they brought with them. In total there was one older man, two middle aged women- one of them the snake lady- one middle aged man, the pickpocket boy and lastly a small baby girl.

When they were all done talking, Voldemort looked at Harry. "It's your play, Harry. Do you think you can work with this selection?"

Harry just nodded and looked at the man holding the snake lady with her wrists behind her back. "Did you bring her snakes as well?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, they are in a basket behind the stage." Was the answer.

"Good, retrieve them."

The man who had brought the snake lady quickly vanished behind the stage and came back carrying a basket which produced a sound of highly agitated snakes.

Harry waved his hand motioning for him to come closer. "Put them down here."

Once the basket was put down he started talking with a strange lisping tongue while Voldemort was listening interestedly at what was being said. For him it sounded as normal as he was speaking English. He heard Harry asking the snakes if they were being treated properly and if they were happy. They replied affirmatively, they loved their keeper. Harry looked pleadingly at Voldemort.

"Alright", he answered, he never could deny Harry anything. And, just like Harry he found snakes important enough to wish them a happy life. "Wipe that woman's memory and release her."

Voldemort saw Harry petting the snakes and was thinking of buying him a nice pet snake for his birthday. One that could go along with Nagini of course. He was so deep in thought, he hadn't even noticed that Harry had started being busy with the play.

Harry had left the middle aged man and the pickpocket boy of Harry's age on the stage. He noticed the baby was sent away as well. Voldemort himself never gave much for the babies and children, but Harry had adored them. In the past Harry had loved to make the people play as a happy family. Even once he had the scenery almost the same as he was in himself. The only difference was that the older man acted more like a father, with giving the young boy cuddles and reading him bedtime stories. The plays were boring as hell, but Harry obviously enjoyed them. What did make it interesting for Voldemort was the inner turmoil going on in the heads of those people. For example, there was that one play where the woman had been unfaithful in real life to the 'father-figure' with another man. He had caught them in the middle of a sex scene. It had made him see red, and he had killed the man. It was hell for them to act as a happy family.

Voldemort was curious as for what Harry would be doing now. It did promise to be more interesting than the past play's. But if he were being honest. He was even far more curious about Harry's reaction.

Harry had changed the clothes of the middle aged man to that of sultans clothes. The pickpocket boy was only wearing shackles on his ankles and wrists and a tiny piece of cloth was covering his crotch.

Harry explained the story setting to Voldemort. Apparently the boy had been very naughty for trying to steal from the sultan, and now needed to serve a penalty.

When the play still didn't start after a while, Voldemort looked questioningly at Harry, who was in turn looking down in his lap.

"Harry?"

He stayed silent first, but then Harry hesitatingly spoke "will you be the sultan?"

"Are you sure?"

Harry gave a silent nod, but refused to look Voldemort in his eyes. Voldemort didn't think about it further and just took his wand and said "Imperio". The sultan got up and walked over to his new slave.

"Stand up straight, but keep your eyes on the floor."

Harry aimed his wand at the boy and cast 'Imperio' too. The slave boy on stage stood up but kept his eyes on the floor, a slight tremble going through his body. Voldemort wasn't sure if it was the boy himself or Harry's doing. Either way it made a nice show.

The sultan started circling around the boy while pinching him here and there, making encouraging hums.

"Spread your arms and legs" the sultan ordered.

The boy obeyed.

The sultan finished his round, and was back standing in front of the boy. He grabbed the knot holding the tiny cloth in place and untangled it. Letting the piece of cloth fall to the floor. Revealing a slender, flaccid cock.

Voldemort heard a small gasp next to him, and saw from the corners of his eyes Harry adjusting his crotch. The movement making him smile, and thinking about how to tease Harry some more.

The sultan walked towards the big bed in the middle of the stage and laid down on it.

Voldemort waved his hand and soft Arabic music started playing.

"Dance for me."

There was another gasp next to Voldemort.

The slave started sensually moving his hips on the music.

Voldemort was watching how Harry was totally mesmerised by the scene, mouth half open, his robes starting to tent. Voldemort had never seen Harry as his son. What Harry had stated before was the truth. It had been more a student/teacher relationship. He had not been blind though. Harry had started to fill out very nicely the last years. Maybe it was time to involve his relationship with Harry some more. Pondering away he decided to see how far he could bring off Harry with the play.

The song was turning to an end, and the sultan started talking again. "Get on your hands and knees, and crawl over to me."

The boy obliged and giving a nice view on his ass, and the cock dangling between his legs, he crawled over to the bed.

The sultan had moved, and was now sitting on the edge of the bed. He opened his robes and let them fall to his sides. It was rather obvious the man playing the sultan was enjoying the play. A thick hard cock was visible.

"Put that pretty little mouth of yours to work," the sultan said while waving in the direction of his crotch.

The slave came forward and hesitant licked the tip of the cock. After a few experimental licks, and some larger ones, the boy took the whole cock in his mouth.

Voldemort saw Harry moving until he was seated on the very edge of his chair. It almost seemed he was mimicking the movements of the slave. It was endearing and sexy at the same time to see.

"I wouldn't mind if you took care of that problem and touched..", Voldemort was trying to say yourself, and waving to Harry's crotch, but Harry had only eyes for the bulge in Voldemort's robes. And as soon as Voldemort had spoken the word 'touch' Harry was on his knees in front of him, trying to open his robes.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's wrist. "Harry, I meant for you to touch yourself."

Harry looked up disappointed. "I'm sorry.. I didn't think.. I.."

Voldemort gave a deep chuckle. "Oh no Harry, I would love for you to do that, but take it slow. There's no need to rush things. Here come sit on my lap with your face towards me".

Voldemort helped Harry up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He then pulled Harry flush against him, crotch against crotch. He pushed forwards a little while holding Harry in place with two hands on the boy's buttocks.

Harry started gyrating along with Voldemort, softly panting, eyes closed and mouth half open. Voldemort couldn't resist and bit softly in Harry's lower lip. Harry opened his eyes at that. He moved forward and almost attacked Voldemort's thin lips, giving sloppy open mouthed kisses.

The friction soon became too much for Harry, and his eyes closed again. His head lolled back and his movements became short and jerky. A few of those movements more had Harry undone. He sagged down, his head on Voldemort's shoulder, his breathing heavy.

Voldemort's cock was still erect, painfully so, but he didn't want to push things too far too soon. He transfigured the seats in onto a couch and maneuvered Harry lying down with his head resting on his lap. The players on stage were no longer Imperio'd but the older man was enjoying himself by giving the younger one a blowjob.

Voldemort just enjoyed the show while petting Harry's head. After a while, Voldemort felt a hand on his leg. Slowly moving up. He looked down and saw Harry wide awake with a slight blush looking at his crotch. Harry lowered his legs from the couch. As soon as his knees were on the ground, he started crouching towards Voldemort. He grabbed the robes, but then halted, looking up for permission.

Voldemort couldn't resist or deny this to Harry and himself any longer. He bended forward and started kissing Harry in earnest.

Voldemort started unbuttoning his robes, and being a proper wizard was wearing nothing underneath, and as such was naked within moments, his emancipated body bared for Harry to see. Harry immediately seized the moment and grabbed Voldemort's cock in his hand. At first he was just looking at it in awe, but then leaned forward and not unlike the muggle boy took a careful lick on the head of the cock that had some pre cum leaking. There was a string of cum sticking at his tongue while Harry pulled back. He just licked it up by twirling his tongue around it. When the string was all gone, Harry dived back in. He started licking at the base of the cock and down at the balls.

If it were anyone else than his Harry, Voldemort would have been impatient enough for this teasing, but he understood that Harry needed the time to explore things on his own pace.

Harry came back up again. "Could you help me, please?"

"What do you need, my Harry?"

"I don't know how to make it good, and I want to.. make it good for you". Harry's insecurities shone through, but there also was eagerness.

"Just take your time Harry, do what feels good. And think about what would feel good if it would be done to you."

Harry took the tip of the cock in his mouth and started suckling it softly. Voldemort gave an encouraging 'hum'. Harry took for as a sign that it was good, so he started sucking a bit harder. This made Voldemort buck his hips up, and his cock disappeared deeper into Harry's mouth. The only problem was that Harry hadn't protected his teeth properly, making them scratch against the cock.

Voldemort took in a sharp breath. "It would be appreciated if you shield your teeth with your lips."

"Sorry! I'm so, so sorry!"

"Don't worry, Harry, we all need to learn. It might be hard the first times to take it all in. Might I suggest the use of your hand with it?".

Harry looked very embarrassed, but nonetheless he took the suggestion to heart. He bobbed his head together with his hand over the length of the cock.

"Hmm, Harry, this is so good. Here.." Voldemort started tilting and pushing Harry's end onto the couch, so that he was kneeling next to him. Voldemort made his fingers wet and started rubbing Harry's pucker. This earned him a loud gasp and a deep moan from Harry. He made his fingers even more wet, to try entering Harry with just the tip of his pinky finger. At this Harry started squirming a bit.

"Is that ok, Harry?

"Hmm feels weird.. But I guess in a good way?"

"Good, just let me know if you're uncomfortable with any of it"

This was like a wet dream come true, even though Voldemort had not thought about it before now. Now that it happened, Voldemort couldn't really control himself anymore. He made a silent, wandless spell to loosen Harry's entrance. It became so wide that the pinky finger disappeared inside whole. Voldemort changed the pink finger for middle one. Slowly entering while making pumping movements. At this, Harry started pushing back on the finger. It almost seemed as if he was used to being entered. This made Voldemort think.

"Harry!? Are you not a virgin anymore!?" Not able to keep the anger out of his voice. Who would have dared to touch his boy!?

Harry looked up, releasing Voldemort's cock with a 'plop'. "It's not like that, I swear!"

"What is it then?"

Harry's head turned beet red. He silently murmured. "Accio Harry's sextoy". A purple coloured buttplug came flying through the air towards them. Voldemort caught from the air and held it up in his opened hand. He looked from the plug towards Harry, who in turn looked down in his lap.

"Harry..?"

Harry gave no reaction at all, just kept on looking down at his lap.

"Harry. Look at me."

Harry looked up into his eyes and cringed when he saw the thunderous look on the others face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just so curious and I.." Harry stammered.

"Indeed, you didn't know. And I don't think you really thought it out." Voldemort looked back at the toy and it turned into ashes. "From now on your arse is mine. Right?"

"Yes, sir! It's yours, I'm yours. All yours!"

"You do well to remember that. Everything you have learned was by me, that will include this. Now tell me honestly, do you have any more of these things?"

"No, just that one."

"Good, now lean over the couch and show me that hole."

Harry was scared, but even more turned on by the demanding voice. He leaned over the back of the couch and instantly his hole was attacked by two fingers entering it. The toy had been great, but this.. This wasn't even a comparison to the stumbling around he had done with that toy. Experienced fingers were opening him up. Making him beg for more.

"Please, I want you. I need you!" Harry begged shamelessly.

Voldemort pushed his cock against Harry's hole. "This is what you want?"

"Yes, yes! Oh please!" Harry's body was writhing in pleasure.

Even though Voldemort was very eager to claim his boy, he didn't want to cause him pain. So he slowly entered Harry's hole. Inch by antagonising inch. He waited when he was fully inside, letting Harry get used to the intrusion. They both stayed still, until Harry started squirming again. This was the sign for Voldemort to start moving again. He started pumping that pretty little hole while trying to cant his hips to find the right spot.

It appeared after three strokes he had found it, making Harry murmur incoherent words. Voldemort now sped up the pace, while trying to keep on hitting the same spot.

"Say you're mine Harry!"

"Yeh.. yes.. yours!"

"Say it!"

"I'm yours, sir! Always yours!"

"Yesssss, now come for me! Now!" Voldemort demanded.

"YES! Ooohh" Harry came hard, like never before. His squirming dying until he sagged against the couch. While Voldemort pumped a couple more times and then was coming too. He leaned forward and bit hard in Harry's shoulder.

"Mine.. Never forget that Harry".

"Yours." Harry answered. While turning around slightly to give Voldemort an open mouthed peck on the lips.


End file.
